


FIVE

by GABY_NEKO



Series: 1 More [1]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GABY_NEKO/pseuds/GABY_NEKO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 More. Rayet comprehended that everything is... InahoxSlaine plus Rayet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIVE

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [CINCO](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970564) by [GABY_NEKO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GABY_NEKO/pseuds/GABY_NEKO). 



**FIVE**

**By: _K.G.Á.É._**

Rayet comprehended that everything is... InahoxSlaine plus Rayet.

I don't own Aldnoah Zero.

**FIVE**

"Hi honey," a brunette said, just arriving.

"Hi darling," a blond replied in his chair, behind the only table in place.

"What would you like us to do?" he asked, sitting down on the remaining chair.

"Maybe play chess. We haven't played for a long time," he replied, settling the chess board between them, as if it not was all they do when Inaho visits him. By that date, they were neither few nor distant times.

Rayet comprehended that everything is sarcasm at its finest, though she wondered: _why did their words flow so naturally?_

Anyone who doesn’t pay attention would simply believe it. Indeed, that Inaho's face remain almost always the same, whatever he says; and that Slaine had proved to be able to say words that he doesn’t feel, during war, as if it’s true, has much to do with it.

"Oh. Who is she?"

Apparently, he was hardly aware of her presence.

"Rayet." Inaho said, as if that explain everything.

"Oh. Should I introduce myself?" for his tone, he has no idea who is she and he doesn’t care; also, it’s obvious that not know who he is would be something to mock and it's something the boy perfectly knows.

She shook her head.

"As I thought," he stood.

"Where are you going?" Inaho followed him with his eye. Even knowing, he couldn’t go very far.

"Do you want to let her stand up?" he asked, leaving his seat as if he is a gentleman; putting himself on the floor, settling beside him the chess, obviously challenging the brunette to follow him.

To his chagrin, Inaho ended following him. Going along with him, unconcerned that his suit could get dirty.

They started a game and, whether want it or not, Slaine ended glancing to where Rayet was.

"I'll win if you don’t concentrate," Inaho mentioned, making his move.

"Then do it. It wouldn’t be first time that I lose," Slaine crossed his arms, refusing to continue playing.

Inaho remained quiescent for a while, with his eye fixed on his opponent, who remained firm in his posture. And so they stayed for a while until Inaho moved one of Slaine’s pieces.

"Hey! Those are my pieces!" Slaine reacted to noise on the board, turning his attention to the brunette.

"I thought you wouldn’t play more," he was going to accommodate the piece, when the blond boy took it off.

"Whatever, those are still _my_ pieces," he brought it closer to his chest, as if he was protecting something very valuable.

"Technically, it isn’t. Because _I_ brought the board," Inaho replied.

"Technically, it’s. Since you _forced me_ to play," Slaine replied.

"It isn’t."

"It’s."

"No."

"Yup."

And they would continue, if not because they listened the snort of Rayet, who is stifling her laughter, drawing the attention of both.

"What is it so funny?" Inaho asked.

"No-thing," she replied and, failing miserably to resist anymore, she finished laughing until she was breathlessly.

"Wha-Whatever. As it's _my_ turn, I’m going to move _my_ piece," knowing that she was mocking them, Slaine preferred to play with the brunette, without avoid highlight the obvious.

Inaho noticed it and he would have responded the provocation, if not because he noticed a _small_ detail too.

"Why didn’t you move your queen?" it was the piece that Slaine had claimed his, first.

"Because I could also move my horse," he immediately answered back.

"You know that isn’t the best move," the brunette replied, doesn’t doing his own move.

"I don’t care. I move _my_ pieces _as I please_ ," he retorted, stubborn to not do what the brunette was expecting.

"Go back to making your move," Inaho offered him a chance.

"No," but to Slaine, it sounded like an order.

"Do it," and indeed it was.

"No," so Slaine wouldn’t yield.

"Slaine."

"No."

"Bat."

"Orange. I said _no_!"

They ended up in a war of stares, one more time.

While they were in that. Rayet almost recovered, wanted to laugh again.

She could swear she would end in tears of laughter, because in front of her the renowned strategist of UFE and the malicious leader of the Orbital Knights are sitting on the floor, fighting childishly, insulting each other with nicknames equally childish, after an act of 'the little house' and, more than anything, she found that her friend incited the other, wanting to draw his attention. Like a child of five years with a crush toward the boy with beautiful eyes!

Her stomach aches but it was worth it; the boredom that led her to join Inaho had disappeared. She would definitely go along with Inaho the next time too...

.

.

.

**N/A: THANKS YOU FOR READING THIS...!**

**AND IF YOU LEAVE COMMENTS, ALSO THANKS FOR THEM!**

I need to practice my English. If it’s a disaster, please say it. I want to improve : D

But I hope you liked it...!


End file.
